Homesickness
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan was feeling a little homesick after meeting the clan of Dalish Elves on the Emerald Graves. She was not as inconspicuous about it as she had thought, either. Now that her beloved Commander noticed it, what might be his plans for her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age...*sighs*

Thank you, in advance, to everyone who reads this! A bigger thank you for those who review! I really liked writing this fic ('tis my first one of DA) and I hope you guys enjoy reading it!

P.S.: The described moment of the first game really did happen on my first play-through... My brother wouldn't stop laughing about it... anwyays.

 **Homesickness**

The view was beautiful. White mountains as far as the eye could see, clear blue sky, endless. Ellana Lavellan let go of a small sigh. She loved Skyhold, with all her heart. At first, of course, she had been apprehensive - after all, growing up going from place to place and sleeping in the small aravels had not prepared her (despite all her interactions with other people from many different upbringings) for the grandiosity of the stronghold. A whole room... just for her. With a _private_ bathroom. A stationed place with her things, her decorations, her book _ **s**_. Ellana gave a small chuckle, imagining the reactions throughout her clan to all of that, before frowning. _Former_ clan. Looking down to part of _her_ fortress, from her balcony, where some people were already up and about, getting started on the chores of the day. _They are my clan now. And I am it's keeper._

And that keeper was almost already late to her first appointment of the day.

Shaking her head slightly, the elf went back inside and started heading towards the stairs of her room. It's not that she particularly missed sleeping under the stars (she got to see them through the massive windows here and she did spend a lot of time in tents when on missions for the Inquisition), but the rest... She had good companions here, people that had become true friends - and one that had become more. And yet, there was something about the way her old clan would gather around the fire to hear the old Master Sashiral tales, or a funny anecdote of the Keeper or her First, or even one or two amusing stories of the hunters. All together, without a care in the world at that moment.

As she was going down the stairs and passing through the doors she saw a small wooden horse ornament on a table - probably made by someone from the inquisition and forgotten there for the time being and had to stop herself from frowning again. She was very thankful for Master Dennet's gift, her horse was excellent. Gentle, beautiful and fast, and with Ellana's passion for riding, she should be more than perfect. But she was not a Halla, nor a Hart. Containing a sigh became more difficult as she remembered the beautiful halla her clan had and the occasional Hart they came across - normally reserved to the keeper or her first, but being the child of the former had its perks. Revas was not hers, but she loved Ellana as well as she loved her mother.

Last but not least was her language. Granted, they didn't have full command of it, but when only between themselves, the clan would try to speak their ancient dialect as much as they could. Here she had no one to practice it with. Solas... was fine, Ellana could see he had great knowledge of the language, but sometimes she felt as though he was amused by the way she spoke the old tongue. Though the Inquisitor could not start to guess why, it annoyed her. A lot.

Shaking her head as she arrived at the double doors to the War Room, she chastised herself, trying to put those thoughts away. She was happy here. Had been for a long while now; the only reason she was feeling so nostalgic now was because of the Dalish clan they had seen on this last mission at the Emerald Graves. That was it. That was all. She pushed the doors opened. Three pairs of eyes watched her as Ellana entered the room. All faces welcomed her with a smile and a slight bow accompanied of a muttered "Inquisitor".

"Good morning, everyone." Ellana answers nodding to them and offering a quick smile, eyes lingering on her Commander's whose seemed to brighten a little at that, giving her butterflies in her stomach.

"I hope you had a good night's rest, Inquisitor? The journey from Skyhold to the Emerald Graves is quite the long one." Josephine asked her with a sweet voice, linced a little with honest concern.

Pushing harder at the thoughts that had taken over her a few minutes ago away, Ellana managed to give what she hopped was not a too strained smile.

"Quite good, yes. All I need was apparently a warm bath and bed." Ellana answered, perhaps a little too brightly if the small frowns on Cullen's and Leliana's foreheads were anything to go by. Anxious to avoid the questions that were sure coming, Ellana asked if any messages had come for her.

That did the trick. Her dear Ambassador was soon telling the elf the many letters she had received while she was away. The Spymaster joined immediately, face neutral again and Cullen entered the conversation soon after, though still frowning. Ellana put that aside for the moment and tried to focus on what was being relied to her. Her nostalgia was not something her advisors needed to concern themselves with; they had more pressing matters and the elf was not the only one who had left things behind.

About an hour and a half later, after being updated on all that she needed to be, the Inquisitor made her excuses to get out of the room. She made sure to give Cullen one last smile before leaving so he wouldn't suspect anything was amiss. And there was nothing amiss. Not really. Give it a few more days and Ellana would go back to the happy state she had been in before going to the Graves.

As she went down the stairs of the keep she glanced over at the tavern for a moment before shaking her head. Letting Bull convince her to have another drink just would not do - not after that last time they drank, after killing that dragon in the Hinterlands. Creators, that had had quite a punch... almost as strong as the dragon! Looking at the dummies in the courtyard, her face brightened. Perhaps Cass would be up for a bit of a spar; Ellana's dual wielding skills were getting rusty from using only the bow all the time. It'd would help her take her mind off things. And if she wasn't, well... Just a few mentions of Varric's new book might be enough to start something.

xxxxxx

As soon as the Inquisitor left the room, Cullen turned to the two women in there who were already sharing a glance and a frown.

"Not just me then?" The commander asked, his own frown deepening. The ambassador and the spymaster gave him a little shake of the head, confirming his suspicions.

"The Inquisitor did look rather... distressed about something, didn't she? I wonder what it could be though? From her reports, everything seemed to have gone smoothly." Josephine said, scratching her chin with the tip of her feather. Cullen nodded.

"Yes, and the other reports confirm it too. No hitches, no casualties. Everything perfect." The commander commented and it was Josie's time to nod her agreement. Both turned to Leliana to hear her input, and were surprised to find the spymaster's attention glued to the war map. More precisely where the region Emerald Graves was located.

"No, indeed no reason to be distressed." Leliana said, her focus still on the map. "But then again, to me, the Inquisitor looked rather... off, quiet and sad, no? Not exactly 'distressed'." Leliana looked at the other two expectantly, as if they were supposed to have caught on to something already.

Cullen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and crossed his arms. _Sad_? Yes...perhaps. And she certainly had been quieter than normal, but why? Everything had gone without a glitch on her last mission, no one had been hurt (which would definitely had made her sad - and angry), they had come on the date they had planned... Cullen made a frustrated noise and looked at the ambassador to see if she had grasped what Leliana had meant. The confusion in her eyes made the answer to his silent question obvious. Leliana gave a little chuckle before shaking her head slightly and moving to grasp a piece of parchment - Ellana, er the Inquisitor's report, Cullen recognised.

"Her reports was, as always, very detailed and with more than a few traces from her opinion throughout it." Leliana started.

"Yes, as it is common to her." Josephine said, taking the words out of his mouth. Ellana liked to make sure her reports were unique, taking the time to add bits and pieces of her perspective on what had happened on her private reports to her councillors - making it a far more enjoyable read than others.

"Yes, that is true." the spymaster said, putting the report back down in front of the other two and gesturing towards the end of it. "However, one cannot fail to notice how little she wrote about that Dalish clan they encountered. Aside from making a few notations on the services they performed for them, there is little else. Even Cassandra's report had more written on the subject."

Cullen and Josie approached the document, even though he already knew what he would find. Which made him even more confused. He knew what was written there, he had merely assumed...

"I did wonder why she had written so little on it, but did not consider it a big deal. She was tired when writing it after all." Once again the ambassador had taken the words out of Cullen's mouth. Ellana had been dead on her feet when she delivered the report to the war room the night before, going as quickly as she could to her quarters after that (not before giving him a shy kiss goodnight Cullen remembered, feeling his cheeks getting warmer).

"I thought so too. Until we just saw her. These were the Dalish, her people; surely she'd be happy to have seen them again. And yet she did not make a big deal of it on her report. No emotion at all on it." Leliana continued, looking at them expectantly. Cullen and Josephine exchanged bewildered looks.

"Tell me, you two, how many Dalish there are in the Inquisition?" Leliana asked them, a small smile, if a bit strained, rested on her lips

"A few scouts..." Josie answered slowly. Leliana nodded in agreement.

"Yes... none that have too much interaction with our dear Inquisitor, if at all." She looked at Cullen now, "And how long has it been, since she's been with us?" She asked.

"Seven months..." The commander answered promptly.

"Yes. Many months, and yet she writes as if this encounter with the Dalish has not meant much at all." Leliana said, turning towards the exit, her face a neutral mask once more. "I do not think that it's actually true though, do you?" She left the question open in the air as she opened the door and left.

 _No..._ Cullen thought taking a deep sigh, finally understanding what the spymaster was hinting at. _I don't think so at all._

xxxxxx

"Alright Josie, it's settled. I'll go inform Cass, Varric and Solas that they will be coming with me on this next mission. Will you call Leliana and Cullen for me? As soon as I am done I'll meet you three at the War Room."

"Of course Inquisitor. I'll take care of it." Josie said bowing her head slightly, much to the chagrin of Lavellan. They were alone here, there was no need, whatsoever, for such formality between them.

"Josie..." Ellana dragged her ambassador's name with a frown on her face. The ativan just grinned.

"I'll see you soon... Ellana." Josie finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"Better" said the elf smiling triumphantly before turning around and heading out.

The Inquisitor quickly made her way to the other elf's study; Varric could not be seen on his usual place near the fire, so he was probably by the tavern. She could speak to him and Cassandra next. With a few nods to the people in the hall, Ellana quickly reached the door on the far side of her 'throne' room. She still could not believe that that throne was hers. That Skyhold was under her command. That all of these people, so different from each other, were here to follow her, because they believed in her. One would think she was used to it, since her clan mates did look up to her, being the keeper's daughter and all. But this... it was so much more. And with so much more at stake... Shaking her head slightly, she knocked softly on the door before entering.

"Lethallin. I'm taking you, Cassandra and Varric to tomorrow's mission so- Cullen?!" Ellana stopped mid-sentence when she raised her eyes to the middle of the circular room.

Solas was sitting by his desk, finger still pointing to something on the page though his face was now turned towards hers, a little surprised and amused. Cullen was already in the process of bringing his hand behind his neck to scratch it, a sign she had learned to take as her beloved being nervous.

"Cullen? What are you doing here?" Ellana asked with a smile coming up to him and touching his hand. The commander's face reddened slightly at her touch, which seemed to make Solas even more amused.

"Oh, the commander here was just asking a few questions about-" the mage elf started to answer but was soon cut off by the former templar.

"A-about the new installations we just constructed f-for the mages." Cullen stammered.

"Oh? I heard they were settling well." Lavellan said looking to Solas for his opinion. The elf gave her commander a quick look before answering with a grin.

"I do believe so too Inquisitor. As I told the commander right before you came in, it took a while, but it seems they have finally settled down."

The rogue frowned a little; that was an odd way to phrase it, but she supposed it did take the mages a bit to get used to their new tower. Cullen coughed at her side.

"Yes, yes. I... thank you, for your input Solas." The blond said moving from one feet to the other.

As her eyes travelled to her commander once more, Ellana's glanced the book on the table.

"What is the book about, Solas? A new one on our culture?" her question got her two reactions she was not expecting.

The other elf simply chuckled and looked at the commander, who made quick work of closing said book and putting it at his side, covering the title with his body.

"No, no...I ..it's just a book Solas borrowed from the library, and since I was on my way up I offered to put it back in place, you know, so he doesn't have to, so if you don't mind I'll just go do it now." Cullen said as fast as she had ever heard him talk, slowly making his way to the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, Lavellan could see Solas holding back another chuckle.

"Of course, Cullen. I... are you alright?" Ellana asked, frowning, when the commander almost tripped on his backward walk.

"Yes, of course!" Cullen squealed, _squealed_ as he regained his balance. His face got even redder than before and she heard from behind her the chuckle escaping Solas mouth. Well, she figured if the mage was amused it couldn't be bad. Her lover would tell whatever it was when he was ready.

"...Right. I'll see you later, then? I asked Josephine to call you and Leliana to the War Table soon, so..." Ellana said slowly, watching his progress.

"Yes, of course Inquisitor. I will be there." his voice resembled his own again and he gave her a small smile so Ellana just smiled back at him before turning to Solas.

"So, how can I help you lethallan?" the other elf asked her, amusement still evident on his voice.

Ellana narrowed her eyes at him, but decided against asking what had just happened. As amused as the mage was she doubted he'd tell her anything. Shaking her head slightly she let it out of her mind for the time being; she still had to talk to Cass and Varric after all.

"There have been more reports of breaches in the Hinterlands, and you know, you, Varric and Cassandra are the ones most used to fending off bears with me, so what do you say? Will you come with us tomorrow?" The Inquisitor asked grinning.

"I'll be by the gates at dawn, Inquisitor." Solas grinned back at her.

Waking up from her deep, and much needed, sleep, the inquisitor started to stretch her arms; they were still a little sore from her latest two weeks long trip to the Hinterlands. By the creators she hated bears. As a hunter from her clan she was used hutting all kinds of animals, bears included; she was not, however, used to a bunch of bears hunting _her_. What was up with those blasted creatures, anyway? The dread wolf take them!

She took a deep breath before rising and walking towards her balcony. The sun shining right there on the outside greeted her, warming her skin and eliciting a content sigh from her mouth. She took another deep breath outside, closing her eyes and taking in the smell of Skyhold, the smell of her new home. It was good to be back. It was a shame Cullen had had to stay working late last night, though, or this morning would have been even better. She still hadn't been able to convince her lover that she did not mind him coming up late to her quarters, that he would not wake or bother her - he insisted that she needed to sleep and rest, especially after missions and that he didn't want to disturb her.

She shook her head and opened her eyes, a fond smile on her face. She was falling and hard for him. Ellana chuckled, wondering what would her clan say if they knew she was in a relationship with a human, and that she was growing fonder of him each day that passed. They probably would not have been too thrilled in the beginning; in spite of her former clan being more _understanding_ of shems than most others, she was still the keeper's daughter and had _some_ expectations of her. However, she thought that being the shem that helped saved their lives in battle a while ago, that had found her in the snow after Haven and that was the commander of _her_ forces would probably grant him a fair amount of acceptance. And, well, they'd just have to deal with it.

Smile still in place, Ellana leaned on her the handrails and looked over her keep. The people were already out and about, doing their daily chores. She gave a content sigh; she too had to go down and begin hers. Which meant going to Josie and asking what was on her agenda, naturally. Taking one last look, Ellana was about to turn around to change when a certain curled blond hair caught her attention. Looking closer she saw that he was talking to Leliana, and even though her spymaster was wearing her hood, the elf could see the redhead's face looked very amused. Cullen appeared to be nervously (by the way his hands kept coming to his neck) asking her questions and Leliana was answering them with a grin on her face.

Ellana didn't know how long she stood there observing them, but it was long minutes. She was curious; what could Cullen be asking Leliana about this early and out of everybody's way? She knew all her advisors were friends, but this was a bit odd. Leliana's face broke into a bigger smile and she nodded vigorously to Cullen, apparently approving of whatever her commander had said. The latter seemed satisfied (and relieved, if his shoulders visually relaxing were anything to go by).He gave the woman a small bow, then began to walk in the directions of his office. Lavellan followed him a bit longer with her eyes before turning back to where Leliana was. To her surprise, the spymaster was looking directly at her, amusement back, a smirk playing on her lips. Before the Inquisitor could do anything the red-haired gave her a quick wink before turning around and walking away.

Ellana just stood there for a few minutes, staring at the same space. Leliana had just...winked at her? What _was_ she talking about with Cullen? This whole thing had been most curious and Ellana was a rather curious person. However she was not a fool, she knew Leliana would never tell her whatever it was that she had just talked about with Cullen, and if he wanted to tell her anything... well, as curious as she was... she could wait for him to come to her. Probably. Asking him before he was ready wouldn't do any good anyway - outside of getting him all flustered and stammering that is, which if she was being honest with herself she rather enjoyed doing sometimes (the trick was normally to flirt with him or kiss him in front of one of her companions, specially Josie and Leliana). Shrugging, the elf walked back inside to get ready. She would find out eventually.

Lavellan paced in her bedroom later that night. She couldn't sleep, even though she probably should considering tomorrow she had to leave Skyhold in the morning to go to the Storm Coast. There was something odd going on with her commander, and he still wouldn't talk to her about it. He was more nervous than ever during their meeting at the war table; that, and even though Leliana kept a most professional face, Ellana still could (or rather, was allowed to) see the same amusement she had seen earlier. She had told herself to be patient, but it was becoming harder and harder.

Just that afternoon, after arranging where she was to go tomorrow, Ellana had taken off to warn the team she would be taking with her. As always, her plan was to take one mage, a warrior and another rogue with her, so she went to Solas first, her only choice - she didn't want to put up with Dorian's moping because he had lost yet another chess match against her and Lady Vivienne... well, even though they were doing better lately, the older woman still creeped her out sometimes.

Usually, all of her companions were eager to go out with her; it was a chance to actually do something and not just stand there. That's why she was so surprised when Solas asked if she wouldn't mind terribly if he stayed at Skyhold this time. "I need to take care of some things" he's said. So stunned she was at the moment, that the elf didn't even think of inquiring what was so important that couldn't wait for a couple of weeks or couldn't be done on the way. However, now that she had time to think, the same amused look took over the other elf's face when he asked her that, making her remember the odd encounter she had had with him and Cullen in that room a few weeks earlier. Adding that with the conversation she had witnessed that morning between her commander and spymaster, Ellana thought her impatience was justified. It was all very odd.

Giving up on trying to sleep, the little elf went to her couch and picked her shirt back, putting it on. Cullen said he had some business to attend to this night, and since it was his fault she couldn't sleep, nothing fairer than going to see if she could... help him.

Stealthily, the rogue made her way to the former templar's office. Solas had already retired from his claimed study so the forming idea of asking him why he didn't want to come died before it was fully complete. Outside the clear night sky allowed the moon to illuminate the soldiers standing guard this night and the odd member of the Inquisition that was still awake, the place was empty.

Nodding to one of the guards that happened to see her, Ellana quickened up her pace to reach the office on the other side of the path. Arriving at the door, she knocked softly. Even though Cullen had told her she could enter whenever she wanted (both as the Inquisitor and as his partner - he, of course, blushed as he said the last word) she thought it best to knock, if only to preserve appearances, you never knew who could in the commander's office.

There was no answer. Ellana frowned and knocked again. Same thing. Thinking that maybe he was too focused to hear the door the elf opened it quietly, just to find the office completely empty. Not even a candle lit up. Her frown deepened. Could he have already gone to bed? Again driven by the 'not bothering her' mentality and going to sleep in that excuse for a room of his? Ellana entered and closed the door behind her, making quick way to the stairs on the corner. With a mix of relief and confusion she found the bed upstairs completely empty and made, which meant he hadn't been here yet.

She went back downstairs, thinking about where could he be. She supposed she could ask one of the guards, but then they might think there was something wrong going on and be alarmed or just spread some sort of gossip. Ellana shook her head. No, Cullen had said he'd meet her later, so she should just go back to her room and wait; hopefully sleep would be able to claim her this time, though she was not overly confident about that happening. Sighing, she was opening the door from where she had come when she heard whinnying of Master Dennet's horses.

She supported her weight on the handle of the door, looking on the directions of the stable. Another whinny made up her mind and she started to make her way towards the noises, jumping on the path under her after closing the door (she was still amazed at how she could just jump from basically anywhere in Skyhold and never hurt herself, she also wondered why it was not the same during her missions. What made her so clumsy outside her hold?). She was not likely to get sleepy anytime soon, so why not spend more time with her horse in the hopes of getting better used to her? She did need them, after all.

As she got closer she realised that not only the torches were still on, there were also two people standing in front of the horses talking. Two familiar people. One was the master of horses himself and the other; the human who caused her to leave her warm bed in the first place. The two of them looked very suspicious, talking at night by the torchlight like that. Or, of course, it was just her already suspicious mind blowing things out of proportion. Cullen said he had to work and for all she knew it may have involved horses for their soldiers. Not wanting to let her curiosity get the better of her, she made sure to make a little (just a tad, the creators forgive her, but she was curious) bit of noise while approaching the two men. (Un)fortunately it was enough.

Cullen was the first to notice her, jumping when he did and giving her a small bow - he was in front of Dennet, after all.

"Inquisitor" he said. The horse master followed suit, his eyes widening slightly when they saw her, but back to normal when his head came back up.

"Commander, Master Dennet." the elf said, nodding to both as she closed in on them. "What are you both doing here at this hour?" She asked, looking at each of them at a time.

"T-The soldiers had some questions about Master Dennet's horses and I figured now would be as good a time as any to ask. The horses were already taken care of and there are no other matters to attend to so... I w-wanted to take this opportunity to do this now." Cullen answered immediately. Ellana looked at him amused; that sounded too much like a planned speech, but it was sound. She looked at Dennet next; the horse master seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I see, and is everything alright?" She asked looking at the smaller man.

"Yes, Inquisitor. T-The s-soldiers just wanted to know... if the, the saddles would be ready for fitting f-for tomorrow." He said quickly, sounding just as planned but less smoothly than Cullen. The elf's eyebrow raised slightly and she saw Cullen looking away.

"Okay, and will they? Anything I can do to help?" She asked still looking at the horseman.

"I- y- yes, they will. They are I mean. You have nothing to worry about Inquisitor, just like I was telling the commander, my job will be done as perfectly as always, no matter what." And odd way to phrase that answer, but then again, Dennet was not the most normal person the elf had ever met.

"Well, that's good to know, Master Dennet. But do let me know if I can do anything to help you." She gave him a little smile before turning to the blond man. "So, Commander, I take that you already finished work for today? I would like to speak to you for a moment." Ellana said quickly, horses forgotten for the moment. She'd have the following weeks to get better acquainted with hers; her commander on the other hand seemed to be far too slippery these days to let this opportunity go by.

"I..." Even in the faint light, Ellana could see Cullen's blush creeping up on his face. He looked briefly at Dennet, who just gave him a nod, before turning back to his lover. "I, yes. I am done. Thank you Master Dennet. For everything, I'll see you tomorrow." The shorter man gave them a deep bow, muttering 'commander' and 'inquisitor' before going away. Cullen turned back towards her with a small smile, more relaxed now that there were only the two of them. "You wanted to talk?"

"Actually, now that you're done working I thought maybe we could..." Ellana left it there, hoping that she had managed to make her voice seductive; the moment she had seen him again under the torch light the rogue was reminded of how much she actually missed him, and not just his presence by her side.

"...What?" He asked, clueless, or maybe just not believing she actually meant it.

"Cullen..." Ellana said in disbelief and with a bit shyness at her bluntness, but by the creators she _missed_ him.

"What? I... Oh! I..." He spluttered surprised, finally realising (or confirming) what she had meant. His blush come back, though this time Ellana's came up with it. Maybe it was seeing her uncomfortable and suddenly shy, but as quick as the blush had come it was gone, replaced by a gentle smile and an intense gaze straight to her eyes as he raised his hand to her. "Shall we retire for the night, ma vh... Ellana?"

And just like that, having him by her side to help her sleep was not her priority anymore. In fact, she didn't care for sleep at all right now.

Ellana took a deep breath as she walked through the gates of Skyhold. The mission on the Storm Coast had taken longer than planned, so after three weeks, it was good to be home. Home... With a small smile the elf nodded to her companions and started making her way to Josie's office where she'd deliver the mission's reports. All she wanted was to take a shower and put on some different clothes - clothes that would _stay_ dry for longer than an hour. Nodding to the inquisition soldiers welcoming her back, she quickened up her pace.

At the top of the stairs the sight that greeted her made her forget all about the shower or dry clothes. The tender and relieved smile her beloved was giving her, eyes and hair shinning under the sunlight erased from her mind where she was exactly and she demanded her 'welcoming' with a deep kiss, the last night they had spend together here still fresh on her mind. Then she realised where they were: right at the top of the stairs, in full sight of the entire Inquisition.

"I..." She started shyly when they broke off the kiss, only now realising that somehow one of her hands had come around his neck and the other on his chest plate and that both his arms were encircling her. A low chuckle brought her eyes back to his, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

"I missed you too." he said, his smiled turning amused the same time the elf felt her cheeks burning. "Now... why don't you go take a shower and put on some warm clothes while I go deliver these to the Ambassador? I'll meet you at your door afterwards; I have a surprise for you." He continued, eyes bright with excitement.

A surprise. For her. By the creators she did love this human. There were no more _maybes_ about it. She just stood there, in his arms looking at him. What an odd moment to finally realise the depth of her feelings. She would have laughed at the situation if not for the change in Cullen's face. Gone was the confident air and smile; instead, there was a blushing commander taking one hand out of her waist to scratch his neck in nervousness. By the dread wolf, she had forgotten he had actually asked her a question.

"I.. I mean, only i-if you want to. I realise you might be tired, I a-apologize, I j-just-" His stammering was cut off by a deep kiss.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, ma vhenan." His eyes brightened up again at her response, a flash of something passing through them she could not identify. "I'll see you soon? I am rather curious for your surprise."

He nodded once, chuckling softly before kissing the elf and taking the reports from her. Stepping out of her lover's arms, the rogue tried to not skip all the way to her quarters, sure that Cullen and the rest of the hall were watching her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Varric openly laughing; her blush grew bigger and she rushed to the door on the far side of the room, half-heartily nodding back to those who welcomed her. She really couldn't wait to find out what his 'surprise' was.

"Well, I'm ready." Ellana said, excited, as if she had just woken up and not just travelled back from the Storm Coast. As promised, Cullen was waiting for her right outside her quarters. He had forgone his armour for the moment, wearing heavy hunter's clothes and his traditional furred coat. By the creators, he looked handsome. Not that she didn't like him in his armour, but like this he looked more... approachable. "Shall we?"

"Ma nuvenin." He answered readily, a smile creeping out of his lips.

Lavellan just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Did... did you j-just speak elvish?" She stuttered out of breath.

"Maybe..." he answered sheepishly. A few seconds passed where she just continued to look at him in wonder, before he coughed, cheeks red. "Shall we?" He repeated her words from before.

Grinning, the elf gave him the only answer she could "Ma nuvenin."

He smiled back and took her hand in his, guiding her outside.

His hand didn't leave hers for one second as they made their way to the gates. He kept glancing back at her, and Ellana could see he was starting to get nervous. She tried to reassure him as best as she could, though she wasn't sure how successful she was since she was quite excited herself to see where he was taking her. So focused was her on her beloved that she almost missed Dennet passing by them, nodding to Cullen slightly. Lavellan smirked; at least that was a secret she really was about to find out then.

As much as she wanted to find out what he was hiding, the Inquisitor inside her couldn't help but being worried as they left the keep and kept walking.

"Cullen, are we going far? Not that I don't want to, it's just that..." she started, just to be interrupted by a quick kiss and a bright smile.

"Don't worry Ellana, I got everything taken care of. Josie, Leliana and Cass all know where we are." He said starting to walk again, tugging her along by the hand.

"Oh? Do they now?" Ellana asked, a little breathless, worries fading. If Cullen was relaxed, then it should be fine. Besides, he had just used her first name. It was enough to get to calm down. He didn't have to know that though. "And when will _I_ know where we're going, ma vhenan?" He probably didn't know what that meant, but that was probably for the better for now; she didn't know how far he was in his feelings for her yet.

His eyes flashed brightly to her again, a happy smile on his lips. "Soon." was all he answered.

I wasn't long before they reached the edge of the forest and Cullen asked her to close her eyes and trust him, which she immediately did. She was more than ready to find out what was that Cullen had planned. They walked a few more paths with the man guiding her before he stopped. Ellana felt as he circled and stopped behind her, arms slowly enveloping her waist.

"Open your eyes" Her lover whispered softly to her ear, making a pleasant shiver run through her entire body, shiver that was momentarily forgotten the second her eyes focused on what was ahead of her. A gasp escaped her moth as her eyes widened, not daring to believe what has right in front of her, between two trees. "Mala enasal, ma'arlath." Cullen's voice sounded hoarsely by her ear and her eyes filled with tears.

"Emma...enasal?" Ellana asked breathlessly.

"Uhum." He confirmed, loosening his arms when she started to walk forward.

In front of Ellana stood a Pride of Arlathan, a magnificent Hart, tall and robust, looking straight at her. The fur on the front of his neck and top of his head were of a light greyish beige, while the rest of his body seemed to be a darker tone of rich gray, including his antlers, that were shinning under the sunlight that was coming through the threes. As Ellana walked around the beautiful creature she noticed that his tail was of the same colour as the fur on his front, while his thighs had a few black horizontal stripes on a furless lighter beige skin. The light blue/beige saddle was already on him, Ellana noticed ready to be mounted. She extended a hand carefully to touch his head. The hart reached her hand to smell it and after just one second of hesitation touched it. The fur was soft and warm, and it made Ellana smile grow even bigger. He was beautiful. He was... her gift.

She turned her eyes back to Cullen who was still in the same place she had left him. A smile so happy and pleased in his lips, eyes focused solely on her face, that she felt the tears escaping her as she rushed back towards him, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him as tightly as she could. He had just given her an amazing hart, a piece of her culture, just because. He had took time out of his very busy schedule to do this, for her.

"Ma serannas, ma'arlath, ma serannas!" She whispered against his ear, hugging him even tighter than before.

"Nan sulahn'nehn, emma lath." Cullen muttered back and that's when Ellana realised that he was actually speaking in elvish, and actually had been for some time. She probably would have taken a longer time if not for the slight mistake he had just made. She gave a watery chuckle and felt him freeze under her. "I said it wrong didn't I?" he asked sheepishly.

With a grin that was threatening to split her face in two, she backed away a little to be able to look her beloved in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter, it was...not important, I got what you meant...I..." it was her turn to freeze. He had said 'emma lath' and 'ma'arlath'. "Cullen you... do you... those words..." the dread wolf must've cast a spell on her, because she could not put her thoughts in order at the moment. He interrupted her with a deep kiss.

"I know...exactly what those words mean... ma vhenan." He said, looking intensely in her eyes once they broke off. Love shone in his eyes. "Ar lath ma, Ellana." he whispered.

A few more tears slid by her cheek as she pulled Cullen into another deep, fond kiss. "Ar lath ma, Cullen, ar lath ma." She said back against his lips when they took a moment to breath. He kissed hear again, and she could feel his smile through it as surely as he could feel hers. Separating, he brought his hand up to her cheek to dry her tears of joy.

"What do you say? Want to go for a ride?" He asked her softly, smile ever in place. Ellana's threatened to get bigger.

"Can we?" Ellana asked excitedly, pulling back slightly to look back at the hart, her hart. Cullen chuckled beside her as he started to push her towards the mount.

"Of course. That's why they have provisions with them, I still have one more surprise for you." He said amused when Ellana turned with eyes wide to him.

"M-more? Cullen you...you just gave me a hart... a piece of my culture that I thought I would not see for a long time... let alone ride! Y-you spoke elvish. I..." Ellana stopped talking because she just couldn't find more words. Cullen just chuckled once more and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"You deserve so, so much more." He said, reverently, before turning around.

"Cullen? The hart is right here." She said in a light tone.

He just looked over his shoulder to her, laughing quietly and he reached something on the tree ahead of him.

"As happy as I am to have been able to find a hart for you, I am, for now, more comfortable riding my horse. And I am sure you'd like to ride alone, to get reused to riding harts. And, you know, you two should get used to each other." he said, pulling his white horse with him to where Ellana was. The elf's eyes got bigger than before; how in Mythal's name had she not noticed a white horse standing there? Cullen chuckle brought her attention back to him. "You had other things to worry about." He said, happily motioning to the hart, as if reading her mind.

Ellana smile back, petting the neck of the creature beside her, fur so soft and warm. She had missed it, and she couldn't wait to ride her. A glint in her eyes must have warned Cullen because he moved to help her mount. It was her turn to chuckle; with a sly glance his way, she made a swift jump and in the blink of an eye she was in place on the saddle. Comfortable and feeling almost at home in the height the hart provided her, antlers standing right in front of her. She heard Cullen laugh beside her, amazed. She turned her head to his side, finding him smiling up at her.

"Of course. I see I don't have to be worried in the slightest about you up there, then." The elf just grinned in response as he mounted his own horse and came up to her side. "Oh, you should probably name...er..it." he said, smile faltering a little as he looked at the hart.

Ellana chuckled "Him."

"Huh?" He looked back at her face.

"Him. It's a he. And you're right." Ellana furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to think of something. As she glanced over at Cullen, though, the name came to her in an instant. She smiled softly at him as she petted the side of her hart's neck. "Ma'Nehn." she said, looking at him. He looked at her for a moment and smiled, recognising the words.

"Ma'Nehn." He nodded, "I liked it."

Ellana smiled proudly at the hart under her, muttering his name again as she heard a pleasant sound coming from him. Unable to hold back her excitement any longer, the elf looked at Cullen. "Can we?"

He laughed again, he was doing a lot of that today, so was she when she thought about it. Good. It was wonderful to be this...free again, and with him by her side. She missed this feeling. "Ma nuvenin, ma'arlath." he said, prompting his horse to start walking. "Follow me!" He beckoned at Ellana, before allowing his horse to go on full gallop.

"Shem, Ma'Nehn! Shem!" Ellana instructed her hart as she prompted him to follow Cullen's fast going horse. With the characteristic bleat the harts make (music to Lavellan's ears), her new friend started running after the horse at full speed, reaching Cullen in just a few instants. Her beloved laughed freely when he saw her at his side; probably something to do with the expression on her face. Seeing him so care-free, Ellana couldn't help but to join in.

A comfortable silence soon settled in between them as they kept galloping forward. Ellana had even closed her eyes and spread her arms for a while to feel the evening wind blowing past her. It was almost as if she was back with her clan, 'stealing' her mother's hart once more. She opened her eyes and looked to Cullen who was dividing his time between watching where he was going and looking at her. Ellana smiled. This was better than then. Yes, she may have been taken away from her clan, but she had the whole Inquisition now, her companions, her advisors. Cullen. Her beloved Commander Cullen Rutherford who had learned a bit of elvish just for her. Her smile grew fonder. And now she had a hart, given to her by that same commander. No, she wouldn't trade this for anything. Thinking about this reminded her of something though.

"Ma vhenan?" She called out.

"Yes?"

"How did you learn those words in elvish?" Ellana was sure that if Cullen had been walking he'd have tripped right then and there. Even from this distance, the bumping from the gallop of their mounts and the darkening sky she could see his face reddening.

"I..." He coughed to cover up his embarrassment "I...had some..help." he answered quickly. Ellana laughed happily.

"Solas?" She asked. It all made sense, that time she met them on Solas study and why he asked to stay behind...

"...yes.." Cullen's reply was so quiet that she almost missed it. She laughed a little bit more

"Creators, it seems I have to thank him then when we go back. I...am very glad you did this Cullen, you didn't have to." Ellana told her lover truthfully, without holding back how thankful she was for all this.

Cullen slowed his horse and her hart followed suit. They came to a stop and the human extended his hand to grasp hers. "I wanted to. Your culture is so different... I wanted to learn about it, and surprise you." he started and I squeezed his hand.

"You did. Very much so." Ellana told him in one breath, smiling.

"I'm glad. But I'm afraid I only had time to learn a bit of the language and far too few things of the culture itself... I was wondering, if you'd teach me?" He asked shyly as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Y-you want to...Cullen you don't ha-" she started.

"I know... But I really want to. Ar lath ma, Ellana. And I want to learn about that which is so important to you. We have the whole night... I brought food, blankets, a tent and wood for a fire...if you want to-" It was her turn to interrupt him. Firming her tights in the saddle, the elf swiftly leaned forward to press her lips to his quickly.

"It'd be my honour, ma vhenan." She says.

He smiles happily at her, squeezing her hand before letting go to dismount. Ellana did the same. They had reached a clearing with less snow that the other places they had been. And the night was really dark now; the moon the only thing allowing them to see.

"And you don't have to worry about security. We're still within sight of Skyhold's walls and there are scouts around the area protecting us." Ellana smiled at him as she approached where he stood, slowly cradling his neck with both hands. Using him as support, she stood on tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

"You thought of everything." She whispered.

He just looked at her for a moment before looking past her to his horse and frowning. "Almost... I kind of forgot how to build up the kind of tent I brought for use." he admitted sheepishly. Ellana laughed with gusto at that.

"By the creators, Cullen." She laughed a bit more before giving him one more kiss "Ar lath ma." He smiled at her as both started to make their way to his horse to get things ready for their night under the starts.

Once they had tied up both his horse and Ma'Nehn, they prepared and lit the fire and started to build up the tent (or rather, Ellana did and Cullen mostly watched with red cheeks). With that done, they grabbed the blankets and spread them in front of the fire, with the cooking food on it, some of her favourite Dalish travel food in the midst, causing her to stop their preparations for a moment just to kiss her human again. Once all was ready they sat together to eat, sharing the same blanket.

As they ate, Cullen started to ask her questions about the Dalish culture, starting with their way of living. So she began to tell him all about the aravels and how their hallas, who were not mere burden animals, but friends of the clans, helped the clan move them. She told him some of the songs they sang while on the road. What they did once they got to a new place, and few stories of some of the many places she had been to. Cullen listened to it all enthralled, always asking more questions, making her feel just like Master Sashiral probably felt around her. She smiled and answered all that he asked. She told him about being the keeper's daughter the pressure (and benefits) that came with it. He seemed a little worried about that for a moment but she was quick to soothe him, presenting him the reasons she had told herself a few weeks earlier.

When they finished eating she told him of their prayer for the creators and even for the traitor, Fen'Harel. She told him the history of their gods and how they came to leave. Told him of her Vallaslin, how she got it and her devotion to Mythal, of her duties as a devotee of the Great Protector. She also told him what was expected of her as one of the best hunters in the clan and a few adventures she and her older brother ended up getting themselves on, much to the chagrin of her parents and amusement of Cullen. She laughed with him as she told stories of her clan, some of her own, some shared by Master Sashiral, her own parents or some other clan members.

They talked for hours deep into the night; how was life on the move, things she missed (her freedom, she supposed, and the people in her clan) and the things she did not miss (her lack of a bed). How it was her mother's responsibility to keep the lore and culture of her people alive and how she, her father and brother would help her to the best of their capabilities, searching and exchanging tomes. She'd sometimes try to get along with the shems from the cities they camped, hoping to find elven artefacts that might've found their way there. From time to time she would manage to locate a few trinkets and the odd book or two, securing them through barter, sometimes through words alone. Cullen laughed at that, saying that she was a natural charmer even before the Inquisition found her.

Full and completely happy, the topics ran out eventually and so did the questions ("for the moment" as Cullen had said). They were just laying down, in each other's arms. Happy to just be beside each other. They had been silent for quite a while already when Cullen moved to his side so he could face Ellana. Taking the hint, she mirrored his movements. He simply stood there, with his head supported by his hand for a moment, observing her. The elf was about to ask what was it when the human leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to her.

"Ma serannas, ma'arlath... for sharing all of this, of you, with me." He said, eyes bright with emotion.

Ellana just shook her head slightly, reaching with a hand to touch his cheek tenderly "It was very much my pleasure, emma lath. I... I am so happy that you'd be interested by all of this."

"I am interesting in everything that has to do with you Ellana. Everything. And I still want to learn more." He said grinning, the elf chuckled and bit her lip.

"And I will tell you everything you want to know...as soon as you tell me more about your childhood." Cullen cringed at her words, but she could tell he was mostly joking. "I do believe I earned it!" Ellana says mockingly offended.

Cullen opens one eye to look at her before closing it again, a smirk playing on his lips, making the rogue's belly do a few flips.

"I'm not sure, I think I might need some convincing for that." He says, voice a bit hoarse and eyes still closed as he lays back on his back.

Ellana promptly pushes herself to a more sitting position, grinning. In spite of the fact that he was blatantly teasing her, she was as happy as one could be. She absolutely adored seeing this other side of Cullen, the playful, relaxed side. She crossed her arms on this chest, supporting her chin on them and looking down at his growing smirk.

"Is that so, shemlen?" The elf says, voice mockingly severe, " _I_ have to convince _you_?" she demands. Said shem is openly grinning now, one eye opened and fixed on her.

"Well, you don't have to, but if you want the information..." He lets the last word drags as he closes his eyes again, moving his head slightly so that his lips come to even a bigger focus to her than they already were. Ellana narrows her eyes at him even though he can't seem before a smirk of her own comes up.

"You know," she starts as she pushes herself forward, lips apart from his by mere millimetres. "I do not think I am the one who is really wanting something here, ma vhenan." Her lips brush lightly over his and she feels him controlling himself not to respond "So I don't think I'll be doing what you ask of me." the elf says, letting her amusement show, before starting to push herself away.

Before she could so much as put one arm back on the ground by herself however, she finds herself pinned down to the blankets on her back, with her love's lips on hers on an insistent kiss. She doesn't know how long they stay like that, with her arms around his neck and his whole body on top of hers, but when they part they are both breathless.

"Ma vhenan'ara..." She whispers against his lips, and feels more than sees the confusion on his face, she smiles. "My heart's desire..."

Cullen backs away to look deep into her eyes and reaches a hand up to caress her cheek.

"Ar lath ma, Ellana. More than anything. You too are... ma vhenan'ara" He says the last bit slowly, smiling when he gets it (mostly) right.

Ellana pushes herself forward to meet his lips once more, whispering 'ar lath ma' back to him.

Soon enough words are not at all need to either of them anymore.

As the first rays of the sun start to spread through the woods, the two lovers inside the tent succumb to sleep, the fire outside had long since gone out from being left unattended for so long.

Ellana woke up with the sound of birds chirping and a big smile on her face, eyes still closed. Flashes of the last day and night passed through her mind, making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. Since the moment Cullen had met her at the stairs it had all been perfect, and their... activities before sleeping had been a just even more wonderful way to finish that perfect night. The elf could still feel her lover's arms over her waist, and his breath close to her face. She lazily opened her eyes to find a pair of hazelnut ones, filled with happiness, looking back at her.

"Aneth ara, emma lath." Cullen said softly, a fond smile on his lips.

Ellana chuckled happily before kissing him lovingly. "Good morning, ma'arlath." She whispered.

Cullen frowned a little at that, though his face was still relaxed.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Not...exactly." Ellana said, chuckling again. "Aneth ara...it is usually a friendly greeting, but I suppose it is fitting in this case... _ma, aneth ara_ " The elf told him, " _you, my safe place..._ " she reached a hand to his cheek "you _are_ my safe place, so..."

Her commander's eyes turned softer at her explanation "Yes... it is fitting then, for the feeling is certainly mutual, emma lath." He said before kissing her fondly.

"So..." Ellana started, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "may I start?" she looked at him expectantly. Cullen just blinked at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Asking questions...about, about your family? Your childhood?" Ellana answered him, shyly.

Cullen's cheeks became red and he looked in her eyes, just as shy. "I... of course, I mean, if you really want to. You don't have to feel obligat-"

Ellana interrupted him with a deep kiss. This...human was impossible! The elf still had trouble believing he existed sometimes. Here they were, still naked under their covers, bodies pressed as closely as two solid forms could and he was blushing because she wanted to know more of his family, of his life before the Inquisition. Creators, she loved him. Far too much.

"I do want to, ma vhenan. Very much so. If you are willing to share." Her voice was tentative, but his answering smile, so full of love and happiness, was more than enough to quell any doubts she might have had.

The first hour, while they dressed and readied outside with the same blankets from the night before, Cullen talked about a little about his parents and his home village of Honnleath. Once they were comfortably cuddled once again, Cullen started telling her about his two sisters (specially Mia) and his brother. She asked after their adventures as children, and he told her of the messes he'd end up getting into thanks to his brother (the one who had gave him the coin that was now in her possession) and sisters, though he admitted at being no saint himself and that a fair few of those had been of his own doing. He described the times that Mia ended up 'saving' them, as was usually the case, and fondly said that Ellana would probably like her. Laughing, he added that he was sure Mia would absolutely love her - blushing, the elf said that she'd like to meet his sister one day, and that she was sure she'd love her as well.

They took a break to eat whatever was left of the food on the day before, and feeding Cullen's horse and Ma'Nehn. Since her commander seemed in no rush to go back to Skyhold, Ellana took her time to make more questions on what she already knew of him entering the templars, to which he readily answered. When the conversation reached the Circle of Ferelden, however, he got a little tense. When Ellana suggested that they move on to other topics, he shook his head and took hold of her hand, and squeezing it tightly. He told her that he wanted her to know everything, that she had the right to know 'what she was getting into'. Ellana just squeezed his hand back and listened attentively, comforting him whenever he needed.

After a small pause, in which they simply cuddled and enjoyed each other's presence, Cullen resumed his story, starting on the events of the many years he spent in Kirkwall. He talked about Marian Hawke and the many... very unfortunate experiences she had there. Ellana continued to hold his hand through all of his stories, as the sun began to make it's descend on the sky. Probably sensing the rather depressing and tense tone that the evening was taking, however, immediately after listing some of the repercussions of day of the explosion of the Chantry, Cullen started another story. One that had a lighter, amused and happier connotation.

"And there I was, with Leliana and Josephine at my side, waiting to meet the 'Herald of Andraste" whom I hadn't had the fortune of seeing yet. Then the doors to our makeshift war room opened and my heart stopped." Ellana blushed deeply at Cullen's implication. Her lover's smile just grew in response, a hand coming up to caress her cheek and hair. "In front of me was the most exquisite woman I had ever seen. A small elf in battle worn clothes, who I knew had just woken up from an ordeal that could have killed her, was standing there, head held high and looking at the three of us with hope and, at the same time, confidence." He said, each word uttered making her blush even darker.

"And a real nervous wreck on the inside." Ellana interrupter him. Cullen just chuckled.

"Well, a beautiful nervous wreck then. That still impressed me a great deal." He said, smiling, as his fingers continued to fondly run through her hair. "And she continued to impress me...every single day. And soon enough, I found myself drawn to her. Falling in love with her. And scared out of my mind for that." he finished blushing. Ellana had to chuckle at that.

"Soon enough?" She asked him, teasingly, and grinned when his blush deepened.

"Well... you do have... a very beautiful smile..." he trailed off, and in a flash Ellana remembered how awkward he had seemed right back at their first conversation on Haven, when she had...smiled at him for being, well... him. She laughed happily and threw her arms around him neck to kiss him deeply, managing to tackle him down to the ground in the process.

"Ar lath ma, Cullen." She said once their lips parted, foreheads still touching and eyes closed. "Very much so..." She felt Cullen's smile against hers.

"Ar lath ma, ma vhenan'ara." He whispered back, his hoarse voice making her let out a small gasp before tackling his lips once more. Soon enough, they were tumbling inside their tent again, almost no word uttered anymore.

A couple of hours later, as the night had almost completely descended upon the forest, Ellana and Cullen found themselves slowly ridding back to Skyhold through the way they came the day before, hands linked and content smiles on their faces. The elf felt lighter than she had in a very long time, even before the Conclave. These two days she had shared with Cullen had been just perfect. She had felt so loved and at peace. At home. She would never forget her clan, obviously, but now... Now she felt like she could truly start to accept her inquisition companions as her new clan, her new family. They certainly cared about her a great deal, as had been proved on many occasions. And that realization had came all thanks to one person; a human who she had, as of last night, given herself completely, who deserved nothing less.

"Ma serannas, ma vhenan." Ellana said softly to him, squeezing his hand and looking fondly into his eyes when he turned to look at her, an adorably confused look on his face. "For these past two days... for everything. It meant a lot to me." She explained. His eyes softened and her squeezed her hand back.

"It was very much my pleasure, emma lath. I enjoyed every minute of it." His eyes started to twinkle with amusement. "But I do have one more surprise left." He said smirking. Ellana's eyes widened.

"One more? But Cullen you've done en-" The Inquisitor was interrupted by a shout ahead of them.

"Finally, boss! Was starting to think you two lovebirds had lost your way!" Bull's booming voice carried out to them, making both start and blush at the same time.

Ellana's eyes snapped in the direction of the voice and to her surprise, she saw a camp fire ahead. At least five tents were built up and, most importantly, around the roaring fire illuminating the clearing were all of her companions along with Josephine and Leliana. Circling the bonfire were also logs, where some members of her odd clan were sitting, as well as a lot of food and a lute. Lavellan didn't think her eyes had ever been as wide as they were now; still stunned, she turned towards Cullen with inquisitive eyes as she heard some of her companions laughing by the fire - probably at her reaction.

"Leliana told me, and you confirmed, that the Dalish enjoy the tradition of gathering around the fire, telling stories, singing and just...being together. I thought you'd like to that again... And I invited all of them because... w-well I thought that maybe they, you know, since you all travelled together and Josie and Leliana are your advisors, I..." his free hand had gone up to scratch the back of his neck nervously before he trailed off, noticing the tears and happy smile on Ellana's lips. The elf had lost her voice, such was her emotional state; she was only able to mouth the words 'ma serannas, lath' before she noticed on the corner of her eyes Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine approaching them. From the emotion on Cullen's face, she knew he had understood her perfectly.

"I hope you had a pleasant time." Leliana half said, half asked in an amused voice, a small smirk playing on her lips, Cassandra's expression matched hers, while Josephine wore her smile more pronouncedly.

Ellana did not need to look to know Cullen was blushing as they dismounted; she just smiled and answered cheekily, "Indeed, a most pleasant time, thank you." While she had started the phrase in a joking tone, she did meant the last two words and the softening expression of the other three showed her they understood and dismissed her thanks.

Coming back from tying up their mounts, Cullen took her hand and looked at the camp.

"Everything ready?" He asked lightly.

"Indeed, we were merely waiting for the guests of honour!" Josephine said, excitedly, turning back to the elf, "Shall we, Inquisitor?"

Ellana frowned at the title before quickly replacing that expression by a smirk.

"Of course, on one condition though." She said confidently. The other four looked at her surprised. "This is a friend gathering, am I right?" All of them nodded so she continued, "Okay, so I want no 'inquisitor's, 'herald's, or whatever else you use to call me. I am just... me. Ellana. Okay?"

Cullen and Leliana both chuckled while Cassandra just smirked again and Josephine blushed.

"I suppose that is... fair. Ellana." Josie said sheepishly

"So, let's go Inq-Ellana." Cassandra gestured to the fire, frowning when she almost used her title.

"Good." The elf said, pleased, as she started walking with the others towards the logs.

"Alright! Boss is here! Time to get this thing started!" Bull said excitedly, only to be reprimanded by an amused Leliana, as Ellana and Cullen found themselves a seat on one of the empty logs.

"No bosses today here, Bull. Ellana here has asked us to let go of all titles. It's a gathering between friends, no?" She said sitting herself on the ground by Ellana's right, supporting her back on the log and placing the lute on her lap. Bull barked another laughter.

"Now we're talking!" He exclaimed taking a seat on the ground between two of the logs in front of Ellana. To his right Dorian, Vivienne and Solas were already sitting and having something to drink.

"Is that so? Are we talking no titles to the Inqu... to our dear Ellana only, or to everyone here?" Vivienne asked, making everyone look at their leader, whose smile grew bigger.

"Everyone here. We're all friends around the bonfire. No such things as titles for tonight." she said happily.

"Oh? This should prove to be an interesting night." Varric said, a big smile on his face as he sat on the log left of Bull, right beside where Cassandra had just settled down. Ellana noticed Bull giving Vivienne a worried look, but decided not to dwell on it.

"Yeah, this should be fun alright!" Sera said, her crazy laughter resonating. She was lying on her belly, facing the fire right between Ellana's log and the mage's one.

"So, what shall we do first?" Solas asked, amused.

"Well, stories are a great way to start the night, I think." Dorian said, smirking.

"Yes, it is!" Josie agreed happily from her seat between Cassandra and Blackwall, "And we do have a bard in our midst who could get us running." Everyone turned their eyes to Leliana, who looked rather amused at that. "Unless, of course, you want to start, In-Ellana?" Josie asked, quickly correcting herself. Now all eyes were on her.

Ellana thought for a bit before just shaking her head. "I suppose I could tell the story I told you before at the game for those who weren't there at the game..." Ellana said, a bit unsure. She needn't have worried; those who had heard the story looked excited for a repeat, and those who had not looked at least intrigued.

"Indeed, this time I may learn what the bunny had to do with it." Cole said, materializing himself in front of the bonfire with his arms around his legs, looking expectantly at the Inquisitor. Ellana could not help laughing at that, as did the others.

Minutes later everyone was laughing, some more loudly than others (Ellana could swear she saw a smile on Vivienne's lips, even though the mage had tried to cover it up with a hand). Cole was once again shaking his head confused, muttering about the bunny, which prompted another round of laughter in the group.

"Alright I think we're ready for our resident bard." Ellana said wiping her eyes, looking expectantly at Leliana, as did the others. "Leliana?" She prompted.

"Well, I do have many stories." The spymaster said with a sly smile on her lips "You wish to hear one of the Hero of Ferelden, yes?" She asked, eyes gleaming as everyone nodded, some more enthusiastically than others. "I think I have just the one..." she paused for suspense as everybody leaned forward to hear it "Once, Lina Mahariel, Alistair, our king, and Morrigan, a... companion of ours," she said the last part quickly, "and I had found ourselves in the temple of the Sacred Ashes. There were many doors there, and we were opening them one by one." She said, the only thing betraying her seriousness was the amused glint in her eyes. "Finally we reached a door, normal as the other ones, on the left side of the great hall. We were all behind Lina as she opened it. As soon as she did we all froze on the spot." Leliana stopped there to take a look at her audience, all enthralled by her story so far.

"Well, what the shit was in there?!" Sera asked impatiently, forgetting her fear of the spymaster. It earned her a chuckle from the red-haired woman.

"Most of the other rooms had been empty. This one, however, was not." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Staring straight at the four of us was a giant bronto with two darkspawn archers by its side." Ellana could see Bull smiling excitedly at that. "And then, just as the three of us behind Lina were starting to move towards our weapons, our leader unfreezes and says 'Nah-ah, wrong door.' before slamming it shut and running the opposite way."

Everyone in the campfire just froze looking at Leliana for a second before they burst out laughing.

"Now that was anti-climatic." Said Dorian, trying to control his breathing back, as Bull's laughter was still in full by his side.

"What happened then?" Asked Solas, his eyes shining in amusement.

Leliana chuckled. "Well, we were all so stunned at the moment that the three of us just stood there, weapons half-drawn, looking at where our dear leader had run off to." Leliana said, smiling as she recalled it all. "We were quickly brought back to reality as the door beside us was blown open by the bronto, though. And Lina did come back to help us later." Everyone laughed again at that.

"Come one, one more Sis...Leliana..." Asked Blackwall, awkwardly at the end. Leliana smiled and looked at the fire.

"Well, I do have a few more..." she said.

Ellana did not know how long it had been, but by the end of two more stories from Leliana, one from Sera, and one from Solas, her sides were hurting and she was having a hard time breathing. And she was not alone.

"How about we change our activity for the time being before Ellana and half of the others here pass out from lack of oxygen?" Said Vivienne. Though she tried to hide it, Ellana could see the mage was as amused as the rest of them.

"True enough, my dear Vivienne!" Dorian said grinning as the other mage frowned at the familiar way the Tevinter called her. "What shall we do?"

" _Music. My singing is nice. Maybe I could sing. I miss singing. Ame amin_. The elvish song. It is pretty, can we hear it?" Cole's voice suddenly came up, looking straight at Ellana.

Ellana's eyes widened, but before she could answer, she heard the first note of said song start to play from the lute to her right.

"I do know that one." Leliana said, smiling at the elf. "Will you do us the honour, Ellana?"

Smiling happily and pushing her shyness aside, she started to sing on her cue:

 _Heruamin lotirien_

 _Alai uethri meria_

 _Halurocon yalei nam bahna_

 _Dolin nereba maome_

Everyone had gone quiet as she began to sing, eyes on her. As she started the chorus, she glanced over to Solas, silently inviting him -and he did not disappoint, joining her during the refrain. He stopped as it ended, letting Ellana continue into the second verse alone, and then joined her once more at the next chorus. Applauses sounded through the camp when they finished the last verse, and Ellana blushed again.

"That was beautiful, Ellana. You too Solas." Cassandra said as a few other muttered their agreement. "And Leliana, of course." She added afterwards.

Ellana, Solas and Leliana took a small bow at that, laughing a little.

"It was good, alright. But a bit too elvish..." Sera said, once the applauses had calmed down.

Cassandra snorted at that as Solas threw a leave at lying elf. Ellana chuckled.

"Well, I do now another one Sera... I remember a song in Ferelden that my clan used to sing sometimes, and I think I heard Maryden singing it in the tavern once or twice." She looked at Leliana and whispered the name of the song to see if the bard knew it. At her nod, Ellana readied herself.

 _Once we were_

 _In our peace_

 _With our lives assured_

Ellana continued to sing. There were discussions about the origin of the song, but every time she sang it she thought of the long lost elven kingdom and their city of Arlathan.

 _Once we were_

 _Not afraid of the dark..._

For a few moments after she had finished, everyone was quiet. Solas eyes were bright; the others were just looking at her, seemingly impressed and moved. Until...

"Well, shite, that was depressing..." Said Sera, breaking the silence and mood. Everyone started laughing at that, including Lavellan.

"Oh?" The older elf said, looking at Leliana. The former bard understood and began to play another melody, a much more joyous one. "Perhaps you like this one better then?" She asked before starting to sing with the music.

 _Sera was never an agreeable girl,_

 _Her tongue tells tales of rebellion,_

 _But she was so fast and quick with her bow,_

 _No quite knew where she came from..._

Soon, all the others started singing with her (even Cassandra and Vivienne, much to the inquisitor's surprise), and Ellana could have sworn she saw Sera blushing a little before the younger elf shot up to her feet and started dancing to the music. A few more songs were sang after that, with Leliana, Josie and others performing them (they even managed to convince Leliana to play "Nightingale's Eyes" for them to sing - Ellana was sure the faint blush that appeared on the spymaster's cheek was the most embarrassed expression she'd ever see out of the woman). Afterwards, they went back to storytelling. Everyone was very comfortable; food and drinks were being passed between all of them, the atmosphere was light, and they hadn't a single care in their minds.

Varric's turn had arrived and after making them almost roll on the floor with laughter with two stories about Hawke, giant spiders and caverns that always looked the same no matter where they went, he decided to share one about another companion.

"So, this one time, a friend of ours, Aveline the Captain of Kirkwall's guard, Curly you know her, you must too Seeker, she asked for Hawke's help. Now, that was not odd at all; we were always asking for Hawke's help for this and that, and Aveline knew Marian for a very long time. Isabela, Merril and me were with her when she went to meet Aveline in her office..." What followed was one of the most hilariously awkward narrative of someone trying to woo the other and she had listened to, and she had heard and seen her fair share of bad ones during her travels. This time they didn't just almost roll to the floor.

Sera was rolling herself all over the ground, tears in her eyes as she laughed hard. Bull was doubled over Dorian, the first crying his eyes out of mirth while Dorian had teared eyes and shaking shoulders. Solas, Blackwall, Leliana, Josie and Cassandra were all laughing openly, the latter two blushing a little. Cole was wearing a very amused expression. Vivienne despite her best efforts, couldn't stop her shoulders from shaking, and Ellana could've sworn that she heard the mage's laugh at some point. Ellana herself was supporting (and was being supported by) Cullen as both of them shook with laughter, breathless. At one point, Ellana dropped from the log, and gave up climbing back up after two failed attempts. She sat on the floor, hugging her lover's legs for dear-life.

"... and then Marian just told her to be happy, and I swear she was controlling herself to sound friendly instead of just outwardly laughing at Aveline's face. We all left for the Hanged Man after that." Varric finished his story, prompting more laughter from around him as he dried the tears in his eyes.

"Maker's breath, I can totally see Aveline doing all of that!" Cullen breathed out once he finally could.

"Wait a second!" Cassandra's voice sounded oddly serious after all that laughter as she stood up and looked at Varric as if she meant business.

"Seeker?" He gestured

"Donnic... Aveline... those names sound oddly familiar..." She said narrowing her eyes at him, and if possible, Varric's grin grew even bigger and suddenly Ellana understood. The names did sound familiar, but she had not been able to identify where from. "They are the ones you based Donnen and Hendallen from Hard in Hightown isn't it?!" She asked baffled, completely ignoring the fact that she had just spluttered out that she read his books to everyone.

It went not unnoticed by Varric, however. "Why, yes Seeker, they are. Glad to know you do pay such close attention to my books." He let the words sink in for a moment, before Cassandra's eyes went even wider as a dark blush spread to her cheeks and she slapped her forehead with her hand, sitting herself back on the log as if she'd rather have it swallow her whole. The laughter started soon afterwards, and Josie just reached a hand to pat the Seeker's head (still hidden by her hands) while she herself tried to stop laughing.

Ellana took a deep breath to control herself as she looked around. All of her companions, without a care in the word, laughing together as if they had done this many times before; ranks, responsibilities and propriety forgotten as they took the chance to simply be. And none of them looked as if they were any close to retiring; there were still many hours left in the night, and whatever tomorrow would bring, they would care about it then. Letting out a happy sigh, Ellana felt a couple more tears come out of her eyes, this time not of laughter, but happiness. Because that was what she was, as happy as she had ever been. She thought back to what was on her mind before Bull had called out to her many hours ago and she squeezed Cullen's hand fondly, looking at him with a very happy smile. His fond expression made her already swollen heart swell a bit more.

No, she would never forget her elven clan; but she had found a new one. In some ways, a better one. These people, from so many different backgrounds and different personalities, were all sitting here with her not for the Inquisition, but for Ellana Lavellan, an elf that had been feeling lonely, nostalgic and a little lost a few months ago, remembering the old life she had had. But they had helped her, in many ways. Helped her find herself back, gave her back a sense of belonging and of being loved and cared for.

She didn't just _feel_ like she was at home anymore. She _was_ home.

 **Glossary:**

Sashiral - one journey

Revas - freedom

Lethallan, lethallin - casual reference used for someone with whom one is familiar

Ma nuvenin - as you wish

Ma vhenan - my heart

Mala enasal, ma'arlath - your gift, my love

Emma enasal? - my gift?

Ma serannas - thank you

Nan sulahn'nehn - revenge happiness (Cullen wanted to say "Na sulahn'nehn" - your happiness, as in 'for your happiness')

Emma lath - my love

Ar lath ma - I love you

Ma'Nehn - my joy

Shem - fast


End file.
